Moonstone
by Firecat21870
Summary: Hello, my name is moonstone, i am a crystal gem, once a homeworld warrior, but Rose Quartz showed me life on Earth is perfect and a colony would destroy it. this is my story... (i do not own covor, i got it off the internet)
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Moonstone, I was once a very powerful elite gem under the diamond authority, but a thousand years ago, I fled to earth and became a crystal gem.

Name: Moonstone

Gem placement: upper chest

Gender: genderless but uses She/her pronunciations.

Weapon: a long, crescent moon scythe

Powers: telepathy (rarely uses), can summon wings of starlight, shapeshifting (only if pressured to) and can heal people under the moon's glow and can see into the future by looking into a body of water lit by the full moon and can change forms and stores weapons in gem.

Personality: quiet, kind, sarcastic, antisocial and violent but has a sense of humor and can have fun. Mostly spends time with Pearl, Lapis and sometimes Amethyst (we are a terrible menace in Beach city)

Appearance: an elegant gem with white long hair that fades to a deep blue and is knee length, wears a dark blue dress that is ankle length and trimmed with white stars on the bottom, giving a galaxy like look

Allegiance: Crystal gems, Homeworld (formally)

Anyway… on with the story!

I walked into the temple where Steven greeted me. "Moonstone! Moonstone!" he called as I had my nose in a book and ignored him before entering my room.

Steven is like a little brother to me, but I prefer to be left alone some days.

I looked around my room, circular with 7 doors. I called my room 'the infinity room' because each door was marked with a number, each one led to a pocket dimensional room with a different purpose.

1 my Armory full of Armor of all kinds, more of a trophy room then anything

2 my weaponry, ok I had help from Bismuth on this one, but it's full of a thousand different kinds of weapons, both gem and human.

3 sparring room for my anger issues

4 a study room with a desk on it, along with many filing cabinets, to retrieve a subject, call out its Project name and it will appear on the desk

5 my Garden, full of healing herbs and beautiful plants and a waterfall, it's my place to wind down a bit

6 my library, possibly my favorite room, full of thousands on thousands of bookshelves, each one jam packed with books, cataloged by author, subject and in alphabetical order, you only need to call out the subject or book name, and it will appear next to you, to return a book, you hold the book up and call out the book title and say return. And it will go to its shelf.

7 my labyrinth, possibly the most complex room in the infinity room, it starts off with one entrance that leads to a fork in the path and soon into a complicated system of ways. I alone can guide the maze, changing it to as hard or easy as I wish, in the center is a clearing known as the Scrying room.

I walked to door number six and returned _warriors, vision of shadows: shattered sky by Erin hunter_ before I called out "memory book" and a worn leather-bound book appeared next to me, hovering, I grabbed it and walked out of the room before entering room 5.

I was greeted by the familiar gurgle of water as I sat down on a bench before opening the book, a picture of Rose was there, she smiled sweetly, just as if she was still here. I turned the page to see pictures of me and Bismuth, us sparring with swords, her teaching me how to make weapons, Amethyst and bismuth laughing as I was covered with glitter and glue. Me and Bismuth laying together on the bench I was sitting on. I felt tears prickle in the back of my eyes, but I jumped as I felt Steven's hand on me.

"You… knew Bismuth…?" he asked. "Yes… I did…" I said softly, running a hand over the pictures. I started to shake as emotion overcame me. "Go… away! how did you even get here?!" I growl as Steven steps back. Suddenly, I feel a familiar hand on my back, I turn to see Garnet, who is looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Why did you do it Steven!" I yell, Garnet was using two hands to hold me back. "Moonstone. Don't do it…" Garnet warned, but I had summoned my scythe as I grabbed the book. Steven tried walking forward, only for me too swing my scythe. "Out! Get out!" I yell. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and charged me, I caught them in one hand and said, "Let's take this to the arena!"

~in the sparring room`

The dummies were cleaned out and the stands were up. Steven, pearl and Amethyst were watching us. It was one of the unspoken rules of my room that if you trespassed in my garden, you would face my fury.

"One weapon, fight until the other yields, oh, and no profanity, Moonstone." Pearl said, I smiled. "Really?" I said, but it was a rule that if Steven was around, I could not swear, I tended to swear when mad.

"And, begin!" Pearl said. "Go Moony! Woo!" Amethyst cheered as I drew my scythe and began my attack. I remembered the advice Garnet drilled into me. Never fight angry. I knew that fighting angry clouded your thoughts and made you see red.

I lunged at the fusion, who caught my blade in her hand before throwing me to the ground. I drew another scythe and charged, slashing with calculated strength, accidently hitting her gem.

Garnet unfused as Ruby hit the ground. I knew my mistake as I knelt to the ground. "I-i-I… I yield!" I said fearfully as Ruby charged me. I dropped my weapon and let Ruby take her anger out on me.

~later, the kitchen~

Pearl gave me an icepack for the burns I was nursing. "It was not your fault, you just slipped up, and Ruby will forgive you in time…" Sapphire said as she sat on the couch, Ruby was cooling off in the ocean, much to every gem's amusement. "What if she doesn't?" I asked. "You'll be fine." Pearl said. I grumbled something under my breath before I finally stood up and walked to my room.

I walked to the weaponry, the familiar heat of the room bringing back memories of Bismuth. I smiled and hummed as I worked on a sword, but a bang alerted me that someone else was here, but I already knew who.

"Amethyst! Why are you here?" I asked, going to grab a whetstone and running the blade along it, sharpening it.

"Im here to see you!" amethyst responded. "Yea right, and pigs fly." I growl. "You did make Harvey fly…" amethyst said as I remembered the spare metal I had used to make a pair of wings before shoving a pig (aka amethyst) off a cliff. I started to laugh as I took them off a rack, "come here Harvey!" I said as Amethyst turned into a pig before I harnessed the wings to her back. "You ready to fly you dumb animal?!" I asked. Amethyst wiggled her fat butt and said "yes yes yes!" as I picked her up.

~on a cliff~

"Here we go!" I said, throwing Amethyst into the air and off the cliff. "Wee!" amethyst cried out as I watched her fall "pull up!" I yell, Amethyst nodded and pointed upward, suddenly, the wings flapped as they spread to their full extent. I leapt off as my own wings unfurled and joined Amethyst. "We did it!" Amethyst said, I scowled. "You mean I did it! You did nothing!" I said over the wind, angling myself towards the temple.

"We're landing now!" I said, touching down onto the porch with Amethyst, Pearl greeted us. "Moonstone! That was fantastic!" she said happily, I smiled before realizing the sun was setting.

"It's a full moon tonight!" Amethyst said, shaking the wings off before I smiled. "That it is. Meet me in the Labyrinth at moonrise." I said before I walked to my room.

`In the Labyrinth, Scrying pool~

The beautiful room danced in the light of the full moon as it shone into the worn moon temple type room, a beautiful large bowl was in the center, little engravings in the floor made a star pattern that flowed outward of the bowl, the scent of fragrant flowers filled the room as I walked in, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst following me.

I said nothing as I walked to the bowl and knelt before it, I let my hands brush along the ruin stones engraved in the bowl, I silently then ran my hand just above the surface of the bowl as I looked into it, the moon then reached its peak, coating the room in a beautiful light as I shut my eyes.

 _And opened them where I was on the beach, fire was everywhere, I looked around to see Jasper and Amethyst fighting, somehow, Jasper was no longer corrupted, I stepped forward, only to feel something under my foot, it was gem shards, it was Peridot. I trembled as I saw Greg lying lifeless, Steven's mouth was open in a silent scream. I felt myself fall to my knees as I saw myself, tears running down my face as I held shards, I ran forward, phasing through things as I looked. I saw Bismuth's shards in my future self's hands. I started to tremble, only to see a figure built like an amethyst with black hair and cold eyes, I watched my future self turn around as the gem summoned a war axe before the vision went dark…_

I was screaming on the ground, Pearl was kneeling beside me as I sat up, tears were dropping on the ground. "I-i-I… im not going to scry ever again…" I whimper, Garnet put a hand on me, her face concerned. "W-w-what did you see?!" Pearl asked, she was scared, I could tell she was.

 _No… this will not happen… I swear it will not…_ I think as I stood up and open the way out.

"Moonstone, what's wrong?" Amethyst asks me. I trembled as I avoided eye contact. I growled and I walked to the library, I temporarily blocked the gems from entering the room I was in as I broke down into tears. When I slept, I always had the same dream, I was in a burning beach, gem shards surrounded me as I saw a face of a gem I had known my whole existence, her name, was Onyx.

Onyx had been my personal guard when I had served homeworld, and my closest friend, only for me to betray her for Rose Quartz…

"Moonstone, what is it? What did you see?" Garnet's voice broke me from my thoughts as I instinctively unblocked the door.

"Garnet, it's the dream I keep having, it was worse though… I think in my vision, Onyx shatters Peridot and… I saw myself holding Bismuth's shards… I-I think Onyx will start a war…. To get revenge on me…" I whimper as Garnet holds me and I start sobbing into her shoulder.

"Onyx, the Onyx Rose said you were with?" Pearl asked, stepping into the library, her eyes wide in disbelief. I look over my shoulder to see Garnet giving Pearl a 'Shut up before you piss her off' look, too late. I felt myself growl as I broke away from Garnet, I withdrew from my gem, a long sword. Pearl looked fearful as my form changed to reveal myself in a soldier's outfit, a white Diamond insignia on my chest.

"So this is who you think I am?! A Homeworld Soldier?! Why can't you see that im not one of them?!" I scream as I summon my wings before taking off out of my room and out the house, past a sleeping Steven, who woke up and said in confusion "Moonstone? You look different…"

I chuckled coldly before giving Steven a quick hug and a kiss on his forehead before telling him "Steven, I have to go on a… trip. I'll be back." _Someday_ I think before patting his head and seeing Garnet and Pearl appear out of my room, looking panicked as I opened the door. "Tell Lapis and Peri I said hello." I said before flying off. Where I would go, I didn't know yet…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: regret

I flew away from the gems, my tears running freely, I didn't need future vision to know that they would send Lapis to find me, but I had other problems. Also known as Amethyst chasing me.

I spun around in midair to face off against Amethyst, and Pearl, who was riding her. The steady beating of my wings and Pearl's fast breathing were the only sound above the ocean. My voice rang out.

"Stop pursuing me, you can never catch me. We all know it. Just… turn around and go. Im clearly not wanted." I said as Pearl's hand reached out, I noticed all three of us were crying, all for different reasons.

"That's not why we are coming." A new voice rang out as I felt a chain made of water bind by hands together, Lapis had arrived earlier then I had anticipated.

"Then why?" I respond as I struggle against them, trying to summon a weapon, any weapon. To no avail.

"We know you want to escape, to find her, it won't work, and Garnet tells us Onyx will find you, eventually." Pearl said. I flinched at the mention of my old comrade. Since the day I joined the crystal gems, I had been haunted by Onyx's parting words.

" _You traitor. Whatever fate the Diamonds will sentence you, I want to do something worse. You will lose everyone you love, shattered by my hand. I won't hurt you, not yet. I want to watch you suffer before your end comes, and I will relish hearing the screams of pain from your "friends"…"_

I regret every vison I get, sometimes when I meditate, she invades my mind, reminding me that she's coming, that when we are connected, she can see me, and that her revenge is only starting.

I gasped in shock as if I was doused in cold water as I sat upright in my room, a note with a simple message was written.

 _Come out of your room when you're ready, we need to talk –Garnet_

I stood up, as I unconsciously changed my form, instead of my long hair and a long gown, and I wore a soldier outfit. A blue diamond insignia was on my chest. My long hair was hip length and my slender frame crackled with power, this was who I really was, a soldier.

I stepped outside, Garnet was there with Pearl and Amethyst. They all noticed my form but made no comment. "What is it?" I asked, Amethyst looked hurt as she stepped forward. "We never meant to upset you. Please Moonstone, don't look for her, we can- we _will_ protect you…" Amethyst said. Suddenly, I felt Steven hug me from behind. "Hey bud…" I said softly.

"Why are you going to look for the gem that swore to shatter us?" Steven asked, tears in his eyes. I smiled and put a hand on his hair. "Because I want to amend for my mistakes… I realized the day I met your mother, that life is precious. But I have taken so many already… that's why I am a crystal gem, to help you guys. I want to fix my mistakes, by destroying any gem that means you guys harm… that's why I tried to leave." I said, letting my eyes cloud over as tears sprang to them. "Moonstone, you have done so much for us, we want to help you in return, how can we sto-" Pearl said, but I went into my room, I immediately went to the armory, fallen gem's weapon's and armor along with all the gems I had bubbled were there, in a white bubble, among that was a flash of pink. I pictured the weapon in my gem's vast storage tank, a whip, smooth leather I had made myself. And pulled it out of my gem.

I cracked the whip, it wrapped around the bubble and I pulled it down. It was not any rose Quartz bubble, it was Stevens, but the gem was what so important. It was Bismuth. It had been years since I dared touch the bubble, and months since I stole it.

I held the delicate bubble in my hands, I wanted to pop it, to release my oldest friend. But she would start a war.

 _Good_

 _No, I couldn't do that, im trying to avoid war again._

 _I miss her, I need her_

 _Is war really the price I want to pay?_

 _Just do it, tell her what you're going to do tonight, she'll understand._

 _But… I can't do it_

 _Why can't I just stay?_

 _Because you'll put everyone in danger! You must go!_

 _She's safer in her bubble._

…

…

…

 _Fine, but I will leave tonight._

I sighed after my mental conflict, but I heard footsteps behind me. I recognized the gait immediately. Amethyst, she was behind me. Of course.

Fending surprise as she tapped me on the shoulder, I yelped "Amethyst! Don't sneak up on me!" but n reality, I was angered that I had allowed myself to be caught.

"B-bismuth?! You stole her bubble? Why? Garnet's going to freak!" the gem yelled. I sighed.

If only she knew why I had done it…

A/N hello people, im sorry that this chapter is not as long, but I already have the next chapter planned, not to mention im trying to update some other fanfics, so please bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ametrine

A/N I forgot to mention, this story is in arcs, this is the first arc, called "a vision of shadows". Each arc will be three or more chapters long. So this will be the last chapter in a vision of shadows. The next arc will be called "the return of Bismuth" I think you can already tell that was foreshadowed A LOT. Soo, on with the story

I sat in my garden, holding onto Bismuth's bubble, Amethyst was next to me. But I could tell Amethyst knew what I was planning.

"You can't possibly just unbubbled Bismuth and run away. She'll find you, you always know that." Amethyst said. "I know…" I whispered. But I knew Bismuth hayed Onyx as much as I did, she had seen her. Vengeful eyes, power crackling underneath her intimidating frame. I tried not to think of her, and her name was forbidden around Steven. But now Steven knew Onyx was out for me. The very reason I had been so quiet was because we all knew she would not stop until my gem was powder beneath her foot.

I thought of how Bismuth would react, but then again, she would shadow me, as if over the years, I had never been able to protect myself. Bismuth was strong, she taught me how to fight. How to have no mercy. How to… shatter a diamond…

I felt the world around me tilt as darkness creeped into the corners of my vision. Onyx had found her way into my mind again.

" _Moonstone…"_ a voice hissed, gleeful and maleficent. I tried to open my eyes, to block her out of my mind. But Onyx's grip snuck around my mind, pulling me taut. _"Im coming…"_ Onyx said, her voice growing louder slightly. _"Im not aloneeee… and neither are you…"_ she hissed, her message was cryptic.

" _Moonstone…"_ she said. _"You can't escape, I will find you. You can try to run, you can hide anywhere, but we're all stuck on this planet together… I've been watching you, through your mind. Ii have seen through your eyes, in fact, that is what I am doing, you're in your room. I know now where you are."_ She hissed, I tried to fight back, but Onyx's grip was squeezing me. _"Im coming….moonstone…im coming…moonstone….moonstone….moonstone…moonstone…"_ Onyx hissed as her grip vanished _"im coming…"_ she whispered, it sounded as if she was right next to me, whispering in my ear.

I gasped, tears running down my face, someone was screaming, and I realized it was me. I opened my eyes, they were burning from the tears. "She's coming." I whispered. Amethyst was still there. I realized my head was in someone's lap. I looked up and saw rainbow hair flowing down a face. "bis…muth…" I whispered. "Onyx…. She went in your head again, didn't she?" Bismuth asked. I felt Bismuth wipe a tear away as I sat up. "Amethyst? What did I do this time?" I asked.

"You didn't release her. I did." Amethyst said. Embracing me, I buried my face in her long hair. "Hush now Moon, you're ok, she won't get you. Im here now." Bismuth said, her voice cracking in emotion. I laughed a little bit as I stood up and wobbled a bit. All the mental fighting against Onyx had drained my energy as if I had physically fought her.

"what did she do to you? Did he hurt you?!" Bismuth asked, worry appearing on her face.

I sighed, resting a hand on Bismuth as she hugged me in her protective arms. "It's been a year. I missed you every second of it." I whispered. "I did too. Why can't we always be together?" Bismuth asked. "Because Ametrine would be a bit too big." I laughed. "Well, we can form her now." Bismuth replied

I nodded as I offered my hand to Bismuth, who took it as she held me and we spun out, holding hands, only for bismuth to pull me close. She lifted me up and dipped me. I felt joy run through me as our forms merged.

~Amethyst's POV~

I watched Moonstone and Bismuth form Ametrine. She wore a beautiful dark dress with long rainbow hair that seemed to flow gracefully out. She stood up to her full 12ft height, she summoned a long sword that fit perfectly in her hands. I knew Moonstone kept several swords for Ametrine in her gem, just in case. I had seen what Ametrine could do, she had four arms, and could summon any weapon you could name out of her gems. And her bowman ship could match Opal flawlessly, heck, she could beat Sugilite at arm wrestling. Her personality was usually calm, Moonstone was usually dominant. But when her Bismuth side came out, she once almost destroyed beach city if Alexandrite had not stepped in.

Ametrine stretched her arms and yawned. "How long has it been since I've been myself? Ten years? Twenty? Maybe more." She said, her eyes opened slowly. "Oh! Amethyst! Where are the others?" she asked. I smiled. "Ametrine! It's you! I missed ya!" I said. I smiled. "I'll get them." I said. Running outside to the temple.

"Garnet! Pearl! Moonstone wants to see you!" I said. Garnet had a sly smile on her face as we walked to the garden.

"Ametrine?!" Pearl squawked as she ran over. "Nice to see ya Pearl! It's been sooo awfully long." Ametrine said, grasping Pearl's hand and jerking her around. "You're going to rip my arm off!" she cried out as Ametrine lifted her up.

"Really? Oh! Oops Pearl, I didn't mean to!" Ametrine said and promptly dropped Pearl on her butt. Pearl sighed "you're going to be the death of me you two…" she muttered. Garnet walked to Ametrine and smiled. "You can unfuse now." She said.

"Oh Garnet!" Ametrine smiled, picking Garnet up and hugging her. "That's enough, Ametrine." Garnet said as the Fusion dropped her.

~Ametrine's POV~

I smiled, looking at my friends as I unfused. "Bismuth!" they cried out as they hugged her. "I would have liked a hug…" I mutter dejectedly as Bismuth talked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the vision of fire

A/N: yes, I do ship Bismuth and Moonstone, BisStone shipping will be featured in this story. And no, I will ignore any negative comments about my ship. It's my story. Also _smoking weed jokes are in this chapter if you do not enjoy jokes lke that, please read with caution._

I woke up on the couch, Bismuth's arm draped over me, seeing as she took up most of it with her bulk. I wiggled out of her grasp and let her sleep.

Steven rolled over and muttered something about crying pears in his sleep before he woke up. "Morning Steven." I said. Steven jumped out of bed and hugged me. "I can't believe that Bismuth knew you! That you two were friends. Were you close?" he asked. But Bismuth crept up behind me and hugged me from behind. "Morning Moon." She said. I giggled and shoved her away, but she swept me off my feet and spun me around. Suddenly, Ametrine took our places, she smiled and hugged herself as Garnet walked in. "Ametrine, can you shrink down to about a normal gem size?" Garnet asked. Ametrine shrunk down to Garnets height. (Well, it's more of shapeshifting than anything else)

Ametrine unfused as Bismuth set me down. I smiled to myself for a moment, but then Bismuth's gaze darkened. "Ro- I mean Steven. Where is the Breaking point?" she asked. I stiffened. "I destroyed it." Steven said. "I can't watch you shatter harmless gems." he said. "no." I said. Only I and Bismuth knew why the Breaking Point was made.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. Bismuth looked angry. "The Breaking point was not made to end the rebellion!" she shouted, her eyes narrowing. "w-what?" Steven asked. "It was never used for the rebellion. It was… for me." I said.

"Moonstone? Did Bismuth try to shatter you?" Steven asked. I sighed. "No, you have it wrong." I said. "The Breaking point. It was for Moonstone's protection. It was made so when Onyx comes. I could protect her and end her nightmares." Bismuth said. "And you _destroyed_ it!" I yelled.

"Moonstone, Bismuth! Calm down!" Garnet said. I suddenly started to cry. "Steven… now that the Breaking point is gone… we can't kill her…" I said. "Onyx… she still coming anyway." Amethyst said. Pearl stepped out of her room.

"Amethyst! Don't say the "O" word in front of Bismuth and Moonstone, especially Moonstone!" she said, covering the purple gem's mouth as Amethyst opened it. And shut it again. I felt Bismuth's hand wipe my tears away with a gentle touch.

"Moon, she won't hurt you." Bismuth said. "I know Bis… I know, but what if she hurts you?" I reply, resting my face in her hand. "I'll make sure she won't hurt any of us, she'll be the one who gets hurt instead!" Pearl said, summoning her spear. "Onyx won't touch you, I promise you that." Garnet said, summoning her gauntlets. "We are the Crystal Gems!" Amethyst cheered. Steven opened his mouth, but Garnet held a finger up.

"Steven. You will help keep humans away from Onyx, it's an important job." The fusion said. "Aw come on! You guys just say that because you don't want me getting in your way! I want to fight too! Moonstone is my friend too!" Steven protested.

I got an idea, Pearl saw the smirk on my face and gave a silent facepalm. "Moonstone, is it necessary to-" she said as I gave a "bring it on little man" face in Steven's direction.

"If you can beat me, you can fight with us against Onyx." I said. "Ok!" Steven said.

He ran at me, I summoned my Scythe and used the handle to knock him over, in a second, I had replaced my scythe with a short sword. I pointed it at Steven's chest, it was a wooden sword and I chuckled. "Look at you, bested by a piece of wood!" I laughed. "Aww no fair!" Steven said.

"If you can't beat Moon, you don't stand a chance against Onyx." Garnet said simply. "Fair is fair Steven." Pearl said. "Just chill Ste-man! We got this!" Amethyst said.

"Aww…" Steven grumbled. I looked to Bismuth and we both cracked up as Steven went to the bathroom. "I keep forgetting about your humorous side! "beat by a piece of wood" that's comedy gold!" Bismuth said. A though suddenly hit me.

"Bis, I want you to meet some gems." I said. I summoned my wings and I ran to my weaponry and got the metallic wings. Running back, I threw them to Bismuth. "Amethyst broke the old pair, I made these for you, I kept them in perfect working order in case you… came back." I said, my face falling briefly.

"They're better than the last ones, your craftsmanship has improved." Bismuth said as I adjusted the wings to her back. "They work the same as the last pair." I said as we walked outside and took off.

~at the barn~

I landed and looked around. Suddenly, Pumpkin started barking. "Lapis! Peridorito!" I called. Peridot ran out, her face split in a wide smile. "Moonstone! Lapis, its Moonstone!" she said. Suddenly, Lapis hugged me. "Moonstone! It's great to see you again!" she said. I smiled and fist bumped Peridot and hugged Lapis as we both summoned our wings and wrapped them around each other.

"Moonstone, who are these gems?!' Bismuth asked. I smiled, "Bismuth, these two are Peridot and Lapis Lazuli!" I said proudly. "Yes I know, but why are you and Lapis so affectionate?" Bismuth asked, shrugging off her wings.

"Are those metal?" Peridot asked. I nodded "you know they are." I said. Peridot tried to lift them and gasped. "Why are they so heavy?!" she yelped. "Because they are meant for Bismuth to wear them, but Amethyst has helped me keep them in shape in case Bismuth came back." I said. Peridot's next question chilled me and made me step backwards in confusion and slight fear.

"Where was she? You clearly mean a lot to her. So why would she leave you? Was she serving Homeworld? Im starting to question her now." The gem asked. Lapis and Bismuth faced Peridot. Bismuth looked murderous, Lapis looked furious. " _Peridot_!" Bismuth said, her tone cold and menacing. Peridot backed away, her eyes wide in terror. "i-i-I…I didn't mean to Ahhhh-!" she said but was cut off by bismuth's hand wrapping around her throat, cutting her air supply off.

"Bismuth!" I yelled Bismuth's other hand morphed into a hammer as she swung it back, like a cobra ready to strike. "Bismuth! This isn't like you!" I yelled, running towards her, only for the two of them to crumble into ash. Ash that turned into smoke and flames.

I coughed, my eyes watering. _This is just a vision, this will pass, and you're ok still. None of this is real..._ I thought desperately as I inhaled another plume of smoke, I grasped my throat as I fell to my knees. Suddenly, the very last voice I wanted to hear whispered around the smoke and flame. "Moonstone… im still coming… I will burn your city to the ground, I will slaughter every human that gets in my way…" she hissed, it was louder than the previous vision.

I felt my tears hit the ground as I started crying, out of fear. "Onyx!" I gasped out, only to go into another coughing fit. "Ah, so you recognize me moonstone dear… im sorry to communicate with you this way, but I wanted to tell you, I've changed my plan. Im going to take you away. No gem or human will ever find us. And you will be mine. No gem can stop me. I have an army behind me, what about you?" she hissed.

"NO!" I screamed, my throat burning as more tears hitting the ashes that was around me "yesss…" Onyx hissed, and then I saw her face. The mask of a sneer and anger coating her face. I started to cry harder than before. I felt a hand pinch my jaw and force it up.

"You will be mine…" Onyx hissed. I said nothing, but my tears spoke volumes to her. "it will be ok…" she said, and kissed me on the lips. _

My eyes shot open as I screamed, tears blurred my vision, but I heard voices and I felt Bismuth's gentle hands on me "Moonstone! Moonstone! It's ok! It was just a vision!" Bismuth said. I closed my eyes before opening them again, but everything was foggy. I saw a multicolored blur in front of me and I hugged it. "Bis… she won't let me go… she keeps on coming, it keeps getting more realistic! I-i-I I don't know what to do!" I said as Bismuth looked at me. "Moonstone, are you ok? Your voice is raspy and-" she said but I broke off into a coughing fit. "Moonstone! Alright, that's it, im calling the gems to pick you up!" she said firmly. I tried to read her face, but everything was blurry. "Bis… i…I can't see you clearly, everything is blurry…" I said. Suddenly, I felt something get pressed against my lips. Water.

I drank it, it hurt and I had trouble swallowing it, but it was quickly pulled away. A blue blur replaced Bismuth. "Bismuth…? You look funny…" I said. Lapis's voice spoke "Moonstone, how many fingers am I holding up?" she sounded worried. I couldn't see it.

"I don't…know…" I rasped.

I suddenly heard the honk of a car as it skid to a halt. I realized that it must be the gems. "Moonstone!" someone said. I felt someone lift me up and place me in a van.

Gentle hands smoothed my hair as they spoke in hushed tones.

"Bismuth, what happened?"

"I attacked Peridot, I was about to hit her when Moonstone had a vision, she was screaming "no" and "onyx" but then she started crying and coughing. When it ended, she was shaking like a leaf in high winds. I don't know what Onyx did to her but I recognize the symptoms. Something to do with fire."

"Garnet, what can we do."

"I'll go to her library and see if I can find any of her books in the healing herb section. She did write her own papers."

"no, Garnet, if I remember correctly, Lobelia, peppermint and maybe a bit of chamomile can help her.

"thank you Bismuth."

I let my eyes close as I fell asleep

~Bismuth's POV~

I looked to Moonstone's sleeping form. As Pearl put a hand on my shoulder, I thought of what Onyx could have done to her. "What did onyx do to her?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Amethyst said. "But whatever she did to hurt her, im going to make her pay back double!" she growled.

"I just hope that Steven isn't home…" I mutter in concern. "no, he's playing around with Connie… and they just fused." Garnet said.

Pearl pulled up around the temple as we picked up Moonstone, than, I saw _it_.

Black splotches of corruption was creeping down her arm.

I nearly dropped Moonstone in shock. "Bismuth, what is it?" Pearl and Amethyst asked. "ohhh stars… ohhhh stars…" I muttered picking up my pace.

~in moonstone's garden, Pearl's POV~

I looked around at the beauty of Moonstone's Garden, it had always captivated me, the beautiful waterfall, the well-kept herb garden, and just the way it was carefully planned in Moonstone's graceful side. We walked along the smooth stone path until we reached the herb garden. Bismuth called me to her as I gave my hold on Moonstone to Amethyst.

"I assume you know what the plants are needed look like?" she asked. I nodded and set to work.

As I worked on gathering the herbs, I thought back to Moonstone teaching me about the herbs. I found it interesting, Garnet found it useful, but Amethyst kept joking about how sweet woodruff looked like weed when Moonstone tried teaching her basic healing herbs. "Ain't nobody got time for that!" Amethyst had laughed, picking up a stem of sweet woodruff and laughing about weed.

Now something had happened to moonstone and Amethyst had done nothing.

~Amethyst's POV~

I thought back to when Moonstone tried teaching me about healing herbs. I had only joked about weed.

~WEED AND SMOKING JOKES AHEAD~ (why am I joking about this?)

"Why do you have weed here Moonstone? Can I have some? I want to get HIGHHHHH" I said pointing to a plant. Moonstone spun around "no Amethyst, this plant is called sweet woodruff. It is not weed and it is not for smoking. And no, gems can't get high." She said.

"Smoke weed every day!" I laughed putting a stem in my mouth and eating it. "Amethyst!" Moonstone had yelled. "Aww come on moony, have a cigarette!" I said, rolling up the leaves to resemble a cigarette

Moonstone had then yelled at me for disrespecting her time and then shoved me out of her room.

Garnet and Pearl had than made me write a thesis paper on the bad things smoking did to you and a letter of apology.

(end of smoking and weed jokes)

Moonstone forgave me.

And now her life was possibly at risk.

~Bismuth's POV~

I looked around, seeing everyone was distracted, and I walked through the roaring waterfall. Moonstone kept something here, a plant that only three other gems knew about that helped slow down the effects of corruption. Those gems were, Rose, Garnet and me. Moonstone found it years ago, when her corruption started.

I walked to the precious plant, it was tall and thorny, but it resembled a rose, where the flower would be, was a bulb, silver in color. And bursting with healing essence. We called it moonlace. This was the only known moonlace plant we found on earth. Just a pinch of moonlace dust dusted on corruption would make it shrink down to a certain area. For moonstone, it was the shoulder. The only thing it couldn't do, was reverse it completely or heal fully corrupted gems.

I carefully touched the bulb and a bit of silver dust sprinkled into my waiting palm. This would do. Just a bit was as potent as a handful.

Now I just had to slip it onto her corruption before any gem noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I promise

A/N well things are picking up quickly! Im actually pretty much doing a writing marathon. After the last chapter came out, I started this!

~moonstone's POV~

I woke up in my garden, pillows from the house had been brought in and a blanket. I opened my eyes to see Bismuth sleeping on the bench as Garnet sat near me, watching me.

"Moonstone, you're awake." She said as I sat up. Garnet leaned over and gently pressed me back down on the pillows. "No, you need rest." She said. I nodded and Garnet brought out something, a music box. She put a hand on the crank and wound it up. I sighed as it unwound. Garnet had a smile on her face. I blinked as she lifted up my sleeve to reveal only three or four small spots of corruption.

I felt Garnet put a hand on me as I noticed Bismuth stir.

"Bismuth. What happened?" I asked. Bismuth noticed me standing up and leaning slightly on Garnet as the fusion helped me to my feet. "Better question, what did Onyx do?" she replied, taking my hands as she took me from Garnet.

We walked around to a little grassy hill nearby in my room. A beautiful oak tree sat at the summit. We sat under it. I saw Garnet walk near a disturbance in the air flow, where her form disappeared. That was the way out of my garden.

"Im fine Bismuth." I said, standing up. But Bismuth put a hand on me. "Stop acting like your fine. You are not." Bismuth responded.

"Alright…" I said. "She contacted me in an unusual way. Wait, on the news yesterday, was there news of a forest fire anywhere near us?" I said.

"Stop stalling! Now just get to the point!" Bismuth said. I shook my head. "No Bismuth. I need to know! It's to do with Onyx." I said. "Well, there was that one a few hundred miles away from that ocean city about a few miles back." Bismuth said. I looked afraid.

"Then we're out of time. We need to start preparing…" I said. "No! Moonstone, you can't expect to stop her in the state you're in. we have to just wait for her to come and then attack." Bismuth said. I growled, grabbing Bismuth's shirt in one hand and lifting her off the ground.

"No. We. Wont." I said, fury igniting in each syllable. I dropped Bismuth and spun around towards the exit to the garden

"Moonstone…" Bismuth said.

I stormed out of my garden and into my sparring room. I grabbed one of the steel training dummies and started punching it, imagining it was Onyx. I growled in anger as I gave a blow and the solid steel dented, it was deep and was a testimony for my hatred for Onyx.

"You are going to wear yourself out when you're still recovering. Where is Bismuth?" Pearl's voice chimed in my ears. I sighed, but my anger was still in me as I gave a final punch and in a heartbeat, a scythe was plunged deep into the metal.

I was breathing heavily as Pearl handed me a towel. I threw it back at her. "Moonstone…" Pearl said sternly. I lashed out, my fist connecting with Pearl's cheek, I felt fury bubble inside me as I screamed in her face.

"How can you be so calm when _Onyx_ is right under our noses, she's bringing an army! And what do we have? A pearl, a fusion, a half human whose mother is the most wanted gem on Homeworld, a defective amethyst, and a bismuth who is so concerned for my safety she'll be targeted? Hah! We won't stand a chance… because all of this is my fault…" I said, my scream turning to a whimper.

My hands hurt and I felt like I wanted to shatter a gem out of anger, my worst fear was about to come true. And my nightmares would come to life.

"Why did I join the crystal gems…? I should have just stayed with my diamond…" I whispered as I walked out of my room.

I walked into my forge and grabbed a dull blade along with a whetstone and started sharpening it. I noticed the door open as Bismuth walked in, I ignored her. "Moonstone. Please listen to me… I know your angry but-" she said. I held up a hand for silence. "Bismuth, you know as well as I do how dangerous Onyx is. She won't stop, she never will stop. Until she gets what she wants… it would be better if I just left." I said, but Bismuth grabbed me firmly by the shoulder and spun me around to face her. The half sharpened blade clattered to the ground. As she held my shoulder, Bismuth's grip tightened, it was enough to cause pain.

"Moonstone, make a promise to me." Bismuth said. "Will you make a promise in return?" I asked. "of course…" Bismuth said.

"Moonstone, promise me that if- when Onyx comes, that you will let us protect you. Promise that you won't try to find her, let her come. We'll take care of her." Bismuth said.

"I promise." I said

"Now, my turn. Bismuth, if the time comes when you see me in danger when Onyx comes, don't sacrifice yourself for me. I accepted my fate long ago." I said.

"That's what Sapphire said long ago before she met Ruby. But Ruby changed her perspective. Stop being like Sapphire was long ago. Be like she is now, loving and caring about Ruby. I am Ruby, I want to protect you." Bismuth said. "But Onyx was made only to serve me and protect me…" I said. I sickening thought hit me and made me pale. "Moonstone, what's wrong?" Bismuth asked.

"N-nothing…" I stammered as I backed up. But there really was. What if this was a twisted version of Ruby and Sapphire's love story-

Where I was Sapphire, and Onyx was Ruby

One where Ruby loved Sapphire so much, she shattered any gem who was associated with her just so she could have Sapphire all to herself…

I felt bile rise in my throat, I swallowed it and I said. "Bismuth, make another promise! Forget the one I made you make, please. Don't let her take me away… she told me… she said she would see my city burn, and all the humans slaughtered. She wants to destroy you all. And then take me away. I can only presume… back home…" I said. "Moonstone, she won't get you. I promise you that." Bismuth said. I hugged her tightly, my heart pounding as I knew we only had limited time to prepare for war.

Not war, a confrontation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the calm before

And here comes the end of the 'Return of Bismuth' Arc. The new arc is… if I told you the title, it would spoil it! Ah well. On with the story'

I sat in my room, I was calm as I let myself relax. The rushing water was the only sound that penetrated my conscious. I let myself relax further, lowering the barriers around my mind. I was safe here, I finally got a brief moment to relax. To prepare my mind.

I was ready for once, whatever Onyx planned to throw at me, and she would be met with equal fire. I had given everyone a briefing. Telling them everything I knew of Onyx. Her weaknesses, her strengths, and her flaws.

Onyx was prideful, bossy and beneath that demeanor, she was calm and kind. Her cold stare seems like it searched your soul, just wanted to be accepted. And that raw power that she had, was only to protect.

But I had no idea how much had changed. All I knew was that we would fight her. But I knew that onyx just wanted me.

She had an army, but so did we. Somehow, Steven had rallied Centipeedle, Lapis had miraculously gotten Jasper on their side, and I had even managed to help a bit with healing them, and freeing a few corruptions myself. Soon our small army of five became a force of thirteen. I knew our force was tiny, but I had faith that Onyx and I would meet again, and the nightmare would end.

I heard my door open. Pearl came in and handed me a weapon, an early version of the breaking point. Not as good, but it could crack gems. I stored it in my gem.

"Moonstone, are you ready? I mean, this will be it." Pearl said. I looked at her before responding "as ready as I can be." A wary smile spread across my face.

"Let's go face it." I said.

We walked out of my room and met with the gems there. I had several pouches of moonlace dust in my hands. I passed them out to the gems who were uncorrupted. I got a pouch myself and rolled up my sleeve, revealing my corruption.

"W-w-what?!" Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot and everyone gasped. I took a pinch and dropped it on the spots, which retracted.

"As you can see, Moonlace has almost impossibly potent healing properties. Along with rose's healing powers, Moonlace can further hold back the effects of corruption. The effects last a week before it wears off. Yet it will never fully heal them." I said.

"Now, why are we here?" I ask. "To fight!" everyone called back.

"What does it take?" I ask. "Effort!"

"And how much are you going to give?" I call. "100%!" everyone but Jasper yelled, who said "tch. 0%." She said.

"Jasper." I said. "What do you want? Deserter." Jasper asked. Jasper gulped as Amethyst summoned her whip, Pearl summoned her spear, Garnet summoned her gauntlets and Bismuth banged her hammer hands together. I felt anger boil into me, but a voice hissed into my mind.

" _That's it moonstone… let it out on the pathetic Quartz… you're more like me than you think. Im ready when you are."_

"Every gem deserves a second chance!" Garnet shouted. "Moonstone has been through more than you'd expect!" Bismuth growled I stepped between the angry gems and Jasper. Grabbing Jasper on her diamond insignia, I lifted her up and threw her into one of the temple's walls.

Jasper muttered something inaudible before getting up.

"You'd better fall back into line, Quartz. Or you're Agate might hear about this." Peridot said. "Shut up you Era tw-" Jasper said but was cut off by Lapis punching her in the jaw.

"Enough!" I shouted. Everyone froze as I stepped towards Jasper. "You have two options. Fight with us, or get bubbled away again!" I yelled.

"I'll fight, this was Pink Diamond's planet too. I'll fight in her name. Not in the name of you insufferable rocks!" Jasper said.

I felt the ground start to shake. This was it.

I looked out of the window to see corruptions, about 49 gems were rushing towards us.

I looked on the ranks, and on a black Quartz corruption, I saw her. Onyx.

Her huge frame and blacker than black hair that almost touched the ground set her apart. Her battle-axe was planted in the ground as she dismounted. I strode outside to meet her.

"Hello Princess. It has been so long. Are you ready to surrender?" Onyx asked.

"Let's finish what we started!" I roar. "Attack!" I scream, summoning my scythe and raising it. My friends burst forward.

"Attack!" Onyx screamed as our armies clashed.

This was it.

The final battle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the Storm

I ran at Onyx our weapons clashed as I rained down blow after blow, Onyx parried, dodged and blocked them. "You have grown rusty!" she said. "Same goes for you!" I said, knocking her legs out and thrusting my scythe down onto her. An axe blocked it.

"Now dear. We are not sparring!" Onyx said. "Don't patronize me!" I spat, knocking Onyx back to the ground and slamming my weapon down onto her. She grinned and grabbed the hilt and shoved my scythe into me, knocking me back.

"Hahaha! You have grown weak!" Onyx cackled as she raised her axe to deliver a blow, but a little purple ball of fire slammed into me, knocking me aside. "Thanks Amethyst." I gasped. Amethyst nodded. "We're in this together." She said before shapeshifting into Purple Puma and tackling two corruptions.

I barely had time to duck as Onyx's axe whizzed by. I then lunged forward and slammed my scythe into her. I quickly drew out a broadsword and slashed at her.

"That's new!" Onyx said, dodging a thrust and parried my swipe with her axe blade. "An old dog can always learn new tricks!" I said, swapping the broadsword out for a bow and arrow. I loaded and let it fly, Onyx ducked and the shaft embedded itself into the cliff.

I suddenly saw something that made my heart skip a beat. Stevonnie was fighting alongside Pearl. "NO!" I screamed as a corruption lunged at the fusion, knocking them to the ground. I charged forward, determined to help.

I ran as I loaded and fired an arrow, letting it fly, it hit the corruption, poofing it. Pearl grabbed the gem and bubbled it.

I looked to Steven and Connie, they were still fighting. I ran to them and said "Steven! This is not your battle. Go to Greg, drive somewhere safer! Please!" I pleaded, my eyes wide in desperation.

"No! This is our home too!" they said. I looked to Pearl and said. "Keep them safe." Before running back to Onyx, who was fighting Bismuth.

Bismuth dodged another blow as I ran at Onyx, knocking her to the side, swapping the bow and arrow for the broadsword again, I thrust the blade-

Into where Bismuth's gem was as she shoved Onyx to the ground as I prepared to strike her.

"Moonstone…" Bismuth whispered, a crack appeared on her gem. I covered my mouth as she fell back, the crack growing. I had to do something, but I was paralyzed, frozen as Onyx reared up and punched Bismuth's gem, finishing it off.

The rainbow shards fell around me as I stared in horror.

"n-no…" I said. I touched the shards and realized this was not a dream, not a vison. Bismuth was gone. " _No_ …" I whispered. I was falling, yet I was still on the ground. My vison was clouded by tears as they fell. They dripped on Bismuth's shards. " _NO_!" I said, louder. " _ **NO!**_ " my cry was desperate as I saw Onyx advance. I could not think, my mind had stopped working. I felt my mind slow down.

An axe coming to swing down onto me…

A multicolored blur tackling Onyx and fire blowing up the ground…

Dirt and sand raining down…

Pain, dull pain, numbing me…

A swarm of concerned faces.

Something sharp being pressed into my hands…

I awoke to find myself on the couch with the gems surrounding me. "Moonstone. Do you remember anything?" Garnet asked. I felt something fall out of my hands. I looked down to see rainbow colored shards into my hand. Everything came back. Onyx, Bismuth, stabbing Bismuth, seeing her being shattered. Alexandrite attacking Onyx and blowing up the beach.

"Y…yes…" I said. I stood up. I felt nothing, no pain, no tears, my heart was an empty void. "In time we will bring her back." Garnet said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You ok Moonstone?" Amethyst asked.

"You let her get away." I stated. I stepped outside to see a huge crater of ashes and trampled ground on what was the beach.

I gripped the railing, I heard the wood crack under the pressure. i looked silently to the damage. Beach City was fine, but the Beach was ruined.

I looked to where Bismuth had been shattered. I walked down there. There was no sign of Bismuth being there except for the huge footprints there.

I looked at the setting sun, and to the rising moon. I noticed something on the beach. A word. More like a name- carved into the sand.

Sunstone

I felt anger ripple through me, shaking me to the core. No gem ever knew who Sunstone was. I intended it to _stay_ that way, not even Rose or Bismuth knew. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. It was Jasper.

"Does it mean Onyx is bringing Sunstone?" Jasper asked. "I fear so. We must not let the others know. I don't want any more trouble." I said. I walked down the steps "help me erase the message." I said. Jasper nodded grimly.

We kicked up sand and shifted it to cover the large script. After ten minutes of working, it was hastily covered up, at least illegible. I had hoped that the Moonstone Project had failed. But I had heard rumors of one succeeding the day I planned to leave for a Cluster check. No. I had been the one to plant the Cluster under White Diamond's name. I had planted the Cluster many years before the Moonstone Project had begun. All of the gems that were made had died a second after they emerged. But one had succeeded. There was no doubt in my mind that the one that succeed was Sunstone.

From private interrogations on Peridot, I forced the information out of her about Sunstone. All I knew was she served White Diamond, her training reports were perfect, she was a fast learner and she was still discovering her powers. But her weapon was a scythe and her fighting skills were unmatched.

Peridot had even met her in person, when she had to fix a melted motherboard for Sunstones door. Apparently Sunstone looked nothing like me and she radiated intense heat when impatient or angered. Peridot commented on how Sunstone told her that eventually with the new genetic breakthrough on gem alternation- with herself being the first successful attempt, that era-two Peridots would no longer be needed.

I now thought back to Jasper and I asked. "Does Sunstone know about me?" Jasper laughed and said "she knows you alright. You are one of the most wanted gems on Homeworld. And Sunstone wants to bring your shards home. She believes she will be glorified and let into White Diamond's entourage and seated next to her throne." Jasper responded. "Do you know how she plans to attack?" I ask.

"She's going to terminate the Earth by crashing the sun into it, melting us into oblivion." Jasper said, dead serious. I started to laugh. "That's contradictory! She wants to bring my shards home and melt the Earth into oblivion at the same time?! I have never heard of a dumber gem, well, I think Rubies could beat it. They _are_ dumb." I said. Jasper shook her head. "No, she'll shatter you on Earth, take you to space, and _then_ crash the sun into the Earth, turning it into a big supernova." She said.

I stopped laughing. "oh…" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Never mind. No prequel. Also, just cuz Bis is dead, that doesn't mean that she won't come back O.O

Chapter 8: Howlite

I stood in my room, it was my Labyrinth. The one room I was safest in. It had been a few days after the battle and I had retreated to my room saying I needed alone time. I had than stood in one of the backways of my labyrinth, I felt numb. Like the sky was crushing my heart.

Dried tear stains were on my face from long ago, I had lost track of the time I had been in there. I wanted to sleep, but I knew if I did. The only thing I would see was Bismuth.

The Gems tried visiting me, always one at a time, but I would shift the Labyrinth so they could not reach me. I didn't want a confrontation.

But all things come to an end.

"Moonstone?" a voice called to me. _Pearl_ I already knew her consoling method, she'd just ask if im ok and then tell me that I'd have to come out at some point.

But I lowered the wall anyway.

"Moonstone, are you sure that you're ok?" Pearl asked, stepping forward, unsure when a wall will sprout up. I turned to look over my shoulder. "What do you think?" I ask. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have asked that." Pearl responded.

I was silent, Pearl took another step forward and tried reaching a hand out. I turned away and I sensed her flinch. "Im not going to bite…" I say, my voice is barely a rasp. "Moonstone, this is unhealthy. You've been here for two weeks." Pearl said. "So? I waited for many years for Bismuth to come, now I know she's not coming back." I say. "You barely spoke to us after the battle, than you just disappear into your room. I know something's wrong. _And I know you've not had any moonlace_." Pearl said, the last part made me flinch as Pearl touched my arm. I realized that it had spread, almost to my fingers.

Pearl than took out a vial of moonlace dust and put a pinch on my corruption. It receded. I barely cared though. I suddenly felt anger rise up. I slapped Pearl's arm away as a broadsword appeared in my hands, I felt my arms act of their own accord as they swung towards Pearl, but part of my mind created a wall in the labyrinth.

"Moonstone!" Pearl yelped as she fell backwards. I silently fell with the wall that had rose. "Moonstone. Calm down!" she yelled, I lunged at her, a war cry rumbling in my throat, I summoned a replica of Pearl's spear and charged her.

At that moment, Pearl realized what I was doing and stepped aside, summoning her own spear. The two weapons clashed in a shower of sparks. I ducked an attack and kicked Pearl back. Pearl gave a tiny nod of encouragement. She knew I would actually never _hurt_ them it was my way of playing, I enjoyed fighting, sure the gems never allowed me to do it around Steven, but Pearl and I were an even match.

I leapt at Pearl, who threw me back. I skidded back and used the momentum to turn into a viper and slink around her spear and energy projectiles. I turned into a silvery blue lioness and charged, growling. At Pearl. Pearl tripped me and I turned back. I summoned a whip similar to Amethyst's but with sharp steel spikes on it. "Oh come on!" Pearl groaned. I slashed with the whip, but Pearl severed it. "Really?!" I yell and mutter a swearword, Pearl shakes her head. "I heard that!" she yelled.

We circle each other, and as our weapons collide, in a flash of bright light, we fused.

"Oops!" the gem muttered. Her name was Howlite.

She smiled to herself and with all four arms, shook and with herself. "Good fight, Pearl." She said in Moonstone's voice.

"Thanks Moonstone." Pearl's voice replied.

They unfused to reveal me and Pearl hugging. "It's been awhile since we fused…" I said. "It has." Pearl smiled.

~later~

"Gems! There is a corruption on the beach!" Garnet said. I looked to Pearl, we nodded and made a silent choice. "Garnet, we got it!" we said in unison. We walked out to see about a fourteen foot tall gemstone, it looked like a huge hawk, but with spider eyes. Its gem was on the crown of its head. On the tip of each wing was a huge claw, about a foot in length. "Wow… big bird." I mutter. "Shall we?" pearl asked. I nodded.

We grabbed hands and did something of a very fast paced foxtrot, going faster until Pearl dipped me and our bodies melded together

Howlite let out a roar, her long hair billowed like a mane. "Woo! Howlite!" Amethyst yelled. Howlite nodded.

Her appearance was more like Sugilite, but you could see the Pearl side of her. Her skin was pale, but her four intimidating eyes made you wonder of she was more beast than gem. She unsheathed her huge claw like hands and let her energy projectiles fly. She than summoned a huge crook and swung it around, a sphere of bright energy forming in it as Howlite pointed it at the monster. The ball of light was launched and slammed into it. Howlite summoned huge wings and watched the beast take flight. She followed.

Catching up easily, Howlite slammed her crook onto the monster, slamming its tawny feathers into the water. The monster screeched before Howlite picked it up.

"Pathetic. This is a mess. Time to clean up!" Howlite said, summoning another ball of energy and firing at the bird. It poofed. And Howlite caught the gem.

"Howlite, good job." Garnet said. "All in a day's work.' Howlite replied. She unfused. "Why was she not like opal?" Steven asked.

I spun around Pearl, who laughed. "Howlite brings out the… worst in Pearl and Moonstone. When Howlite is formed, Pearl and Moonstone argue, but they complete each other with their fighting skills, so the only thing they can agree on is how to beat the threat, but if it gets too out of hand, than we separate them. By force." Garnet said. "G, remember the time Howlite almost destroyed the barn?" Amethyst asked. "I remember Amethyst. We had to restrain her with Sugilite, than poof both of them. But both of them were unhappy when they reformed, saying they _wanted_ to stay as Howlite." Garnet said.

"But despite our fighting, Howlite gets the job done." I said. Pearl nodded.

"Wait." Jasper said, stepping out from beside Amethyst. "I want to try fusion with Moonstone." Jasper said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Jasper

"Moonstone and Pearl make Howlite, Amethyst and Moonstone make Lolite, Moonstone and the war machine- I mean, Garnet, make Cat's Eye. And Moonstone and Rose make…" Jasper said. "There is no fusion of mom and Moonstone." Steven said.

"Oh no, there was. But none of us knew she existed before until Moonstone mentioned Kunzite." Pearl said. Everyone but me stared at the gem. "You fused with Rose?" Amethyst asked me. "Only once, it was an accident. She was trying to heal my corruption. It just happened. I don't remember anything else, except Kunzite just… existing, for a brief moment." I replied. It was true, not even Rose could do anything before we split apart. So Kunzite was a myth.

"Well, let's try than." I said. Jasper noticed I had offered my hand, she took it. We were unsure of ourselves as we tried different ways of fusing. Al of them failed.

"Let's do this on our own." I said, uncomfortable that Garnet, despite her visor, was smiling in a creepy manner. We walked to my room, Garnet following.

"Garnet. Stop." I said." Garnet kept smiling. I looked pleadingly to Steven, who tripped and faked being hurt. "Garnet! Help me im hurt!" he said. Garnet's smile faded as she rushed to the boy who had burst into fake tears. "Ssh, Ssh, cutie pie." Garnet cooed as me and Jasper slipped away.

I smiled to myself as Jasper blocked the door with a huge rock. "there." she said. I laughed a bit as Jasper started walking towards me, but somehow tripped on nothing and fell on her face. "Owww!" she yelled, rubbing her "nose" her gem was not cracked, but I bet it hurt.

We started to dance, Jasper sucked at it, but I tried to be patient. "No! Why does it not work?" Jasper yelled. I shook my head. "Because you keep stepping on my feet." I reply. "UGH!" Jasper yells. I started humming a song to myself (daughter of the moon- Adrisaurus) Jasper started dancing to the beat, it was a slow song, so it was calm. She dipped me, and we melded together.

The new gem was tall, she had pale orange skin with white hair tinged with red. "Is this… fusion?" jasper asked. The fusion nodded. She had four eyes and wore a red dress with both Diamonds and stars. "So, who am I now?" she asked. She paused as a name came out of her mouth "Sphene." Sphene said.

She suddenly unfused, I flew backwards with the force of it, but Jasper caught me, both of us were blushing. "Um. Hi." Jasper said, her face inches from mine.

"Hi…" I said back, blushing grey as Jasper set me down gently. We looked at each other for a moment and walked out of the room together.

"It worked?" Garnet asked. Jasper and I blushed. "Yea." Jasper said gruffly. I nodded. "We form…" I said. "Sphene." We said together.

"Cool!" Amethyst yelled. I nodded and summoned my wings. "Give me a minute." I said. I walked out of the temple and flew to the top of the temple. I sat down and stared at the sea. I looked at the sea, the calmness I always found in watching the steady rhythm of them lapping against the sand.

I smiled to myself, Sphene had given me a taste of what Jasper held within her. She was strong, but she missed Pink Diamond, she hated the crystal gems, but has had accepted me, as a friend. But she wanted _more_ I had felt her desire for my heart, but I couldn't love again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Jasper, she was calm. "You don't have to accept my love for you now. I'll always be here for you Moonstone." She said. I shook my head, worried. "No, I loved her. Im not ready to love another so soon after…" I said "Bismuth." Jasper finished. She put a hand on my shoulder, maybe after all of this is over, than you can maybe reconsider. My offer stands as long as my gemstone stays intact, and beyond that. You are the only moonstone in the universe. And you will always be perfect in my eyes." Jasper said.

I touched her hand, feeling the soldier's warmth in her touch. "Thank you jasper. Im glad you understand." I murmur to her. "Im glad you have taken it into account." Jasper replied.

"Jasper, im going for a fly, tell the gems I'll be back later, I just need time to clear my head" I mutter to the quartz. Jasper nodded as I spread my wings and took off.

I just needed to think

~later~

I flew out to the barn, feeling calmer than before. I just wanted to speak with Lapis.

She greeted me, slightly tense, but Peridot broke the silence with her boisterous greetings. "Hi Moonstone! Hey, how are you feeling? Not that huge hunk of clod bringing you down is she?" Peridot asked. I shook my head "I… need to speak to Lapis. Meet me in the corn field. now." I said. Lapis followed me as I parted the stalks.

"Lapis, it's about Jasper." I said. Lapis clenched her fists "did she hurt you? Did she insult Bismuth's name? I'll destroy her!" she growled. I put a hand on her. "No. she loves me." I said. Lapis recoiled and gasped. "Don't accept her love! She will use you like she used me!" Lapis said. I touched Lapis's arm and knelt to the ground, folding my legs neatly under me. "No. she was sincere in her love. I fused with her. She truly loves me, I can see it in her aura and heart." I said. Lapis looked purely shocked. "Do you accept her love?" she whispered.

"Im not ready to love another, not yet." I mutter, touching my own shoulder, looking at the ground. "I understand, im still trying to get over… what she did." Lapis murmured, half to herself.

I nodded softly and hugged Lapis. I just wanted to tell you what I found." I said softly.


	10. Memestone

Chapter 10: just a bit of fluff

Pearl sat on the couch as rain poured outside, I had shapeshifted into a cat and was contentedly laying on her lap as Pearl talked, knowing I was listening.

"And then Amethyst yells at me for doing the right thing!" she said, I looked at her and said telepathically _Amethyst likes her room messy Pearl, you should let her keep her room the way it is._ I reply. I liked using telepathy when shapeshifted, it let me give people the impression that I was an actual cat. The only giveaway was the fact that my tail was white but the tip faded to blue. "Yes I know about that! But it still bothers me!" Pearl said. _Then don't go in her room if it bothers you so much._ I hum in reply.

Thunder boomed and I flinched, Pearl scratched my back and I relaxed, but fell off her lap with a yell, my eyes wide when the lightning lit up the sky. "Moonstone, calm down please, it's only Lightning." Pearl said. I turned back and was scared.

"Moonstone, it's just a storm." Amethyst said, shutting the door to the fridge. I tried to calm myself as Jasper walked in. "she's afraid of lightning, she hates bright lights." Pearl said to the gem. Jasper smiled slightly and gave me her hand, which I took gratefully.

"Give me a moment, Moonstone, where is it?" Pearl asked. "My Study, just call out "Storm song". It'll appear on the desk." I reply.

Pearl nodded and walked into my room, appearing a few minutes later with a wooden box painted to look like rain on it. "What is that?" Jasper asked. "Music helps Moonstone sleep and relax, this one helps her feel calm during storms." Amethyst said, walking over and winding up the crank as pearl put it on the table

A melody I loved hearing echoed in the room, a lot of the gems, except Jasper and Peridot, knew the song and could sing it for me.

Pearl and Amethyst decided to do a duet.

Pearl: _Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting._

Amethyst: _right there where you left it, lying upside down._

Pearl: _when you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded_

Amethyst: _the underside is lighter, when you turn it around._

Both: _Everything stays, right where you left it, everything stays. But it still changes._

Pearl: _Ever so slightly_

Amethyst: _daily and nightly_

Pearl: _in little ways_

Both: _when everything stays._

I was asleep and the music box stopped. Pearl noticed my head was in her lap, she stroked my hair, and suddenly, a small kitten replaced me. "For some reason, she turns into a kitten when she's asleep during a storm. Then I get to do this." Amethyst said, turning into a purple cat and curling up next to me, also on Pearl's lap, her head resting on my neck, and we were both asleep.

"Aww!" Steven said. He was going to pick me up, but pearl held up a hand to stop him. "If you take her, you'll wake Amethyst. And they hate being woken up." She said. "But moonstone is hard to get up after sleeping." Steven said. "Fair enough." Amethyst said, opening an eye lazily as I snuggled closer to her warm fur. "Wow, she's really out." Pearl said, petting my back gently. "Well that's a good thing…" Amethyst said. "She needed to relax a bit." Pearl agreed. _Well I am relaxed. Thank you for noticing._ I purr telepathically.

"Wow! Telepathy!" Steven said in excitement. _Yes Steven, telepathy._ I tell him sleepily. "Howdy." Garnet said, walking in with a bag of doughnuts. "Food!" Amethyst yells, leaping over me and rubbing around Garnet's legs, looking at her with wide eyes. "Garnet! Garnet! Did ya get me some food?!" she asks excitedly

"Amethyst." Pearl said, pulling a clicker out of her gem. Amethyst turned into a dog and waited, Garnet gave Pearl one of the two bags. The white gem gave me another pet, making me raise my head sleepily.

"Sit." Pearl said, Amethyst sat down, "lay down, Amethyst." Pearl said, not breaking eye contact with the purple gem. Amethyst laid down, "now… Eyes on me. Good." Pearl said, lowering a doughnut to the ground. Amethyst was waiting with rapt attention. "Stay…" Pearl said, unaware that I had seen the doughnut, my favorite kind, chocolate icing with sprinkles.

"And…go!" Pearl said, dropping her hand. Amethyst charged forward. But I leapt in the way, turning into a peregrine falcon and snatching the doughnut in my talons, inches away from Amethyst's gaping jaws. "What?" Steven asked. "No! Moonstone! You were next!" Pearl said as I landed on Garnet's waiting arm for me to perch on. I raised the foot holding the doughnut and with a smug face, ate it in front of Amethyst. Pearl held up another doughnut, glazed this time. And repeated the process with Amethyst. She clicked the clicker once and Amethyst surged forward. I tried to steal that one too, but Garnet held me down by the leg as I tried baiting. "Moonstone." Pearl said as she held up a falconry hood. "NO!" I yell, turning normal as Garnet dropped me.

I had sprinkles on my face as I crouched down. Amethyst yelled something, but I was too happy to care. I turned into an albatross and started singing

"Let me tell you all a story about a mouse named Delory, Delory was a mouse in a big brown house, she-" "Moonstone! Not now!" "well-" I sung but Pearl covered Steven's ears. "IM AN ALBOTROSS" I screamed and started flying around the house screaming "SO WHAT DA DA DADA DA DA DADADADADA DUM DA DADADA IM A FREAKING ALBOTROSS!"

"Oh great, she's sugar high." Pearl said, facepalming. "Oh. Ok." Jasper said, pinning me down. I did what any other sane gem would do. I bit her.

"YOWCH!" Jasper screamed I leapt up, turned into Peridot and dabbed while yelling "A DORITO FLEW AROUND MY ROOM BEFORE YOU CAME IN!" I than was slapped by Garnet, Amethyst tied me up with her whip as Pearl lectured me on being hyper.

A/N

Just a bit of fluff for you guys. I was originally planning on this being a chapter called "Calming during a storm with cat cuddles" and it being serious. But I got bored. Not to mention, a little break from the intenseness was nice. The next chapter will actually be a trailer for the next arc, called "Skyfall". This arc was called "After the Storm"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The other Moonstone

A little sneak peek before the trailer comes out for the next arc

~?'S POV~

I flew away from the planet, my fiery wings making me seem as if a halo of smoke circled around me. I was approaching my targeted planet. Earth, home of the Crystal Gem Rebellion. There had been rumors of the Cluster being terminated by a Peridot, but nothing was confirmed. Yellow Diamond had told me to incinerate the planet myself, by crashing its sun into it.

I liked the sound of that.

But soon I would meet _her,_ I had no clue of why I knew about her, I just knew that she was the reason of my existence. The moment I had emerged, I knew that this gem, Moonstone. Was just like me. That I had part of her power in me. That Moonstone- must be destroyed.

I remembered looking Yellow Diamond in the eye at a private diamond meeting, as she told me about Moonstone betraying Homeworld and that she must be shattered. I had nodded and knelt before my Diamonds and said "I will do as you command, my Diamonds." they all nodded and White replied. "Good, Sunstone. We await the news of your victory." With that, I had taken off in a fiery explosion through the cosmos and heading right towards Moonstone's power signal. I knew for sure that in a week's time, Earth would be nothing more than a supernova, and I would be back home with Moonstone's shards presented to my Diamonds.

I gently touched the full black outfit, it was a gown or a dress. Where my gem was, on my chest, was a sun emblem on it, my gem at the center. On the collar, was the green Diamond, the symbol of being owned by all diamonds. _I won't let you down._ I thought as the green and blue speck of color can=me into my vision spheres view. I picked up speed and banked around the planet's orbit. To anything, I looked like a shooting star. But im more of a deadly meteor. I than searched for Moonstone's signal. I found the place where it was strongest. A town called…

Beach City.

A/N

Sorry for the short chapter. I have planned Sunstone for a very long time. I just got impatient. So the next chapter will be the trailer for "Skyfall" the next arc. See ya later!


	12. Skyfall Arc trailer

Moonstone Skyfall arc trailer


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note: I changed Sunstone, she is actually a male.**_

Chapter 12: The Moon rises

I stood on top of the temple fusion's head, the sun was setting, but I knew I was running out of time. I knew Sunstone had to be stopped.

"Now the hour has come at last the soft and fading light, has crossed the west horizon and has bidden us goodnight. And what a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field. To see the softer shades that are by starlight now revealed. So why is it that now, when all is quiet and at rest, when candles glow and all this world is at its very best? The Humans of planet Earth should lock themselves away. To shun he moon and wait instead for the Sun's bright day?"

I sang softly, looking as the sun seemed to grow brighter before disappearing over the ocean.

"Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do? And am I so wrong to think that they might love him more. Why should they have adored me, It was never in my right. And now I am overshadowed by my brother. Mine is not the lesser light! He's waited long enough now, now he's coming for us now. And though the sun may burn and scorch, the moon will stand her ground!" I shouted angrily

I raised my hands and summoned my power, it spiraled towards the rising moon, when it hit the moon, the stars seemed to glow brighter and the moon took on a red glow.

"It comes to this at last, I will no longer yield the sky. If he cannot reach the ones I love, than I will stop him at all costs! See the moon is rising, she has come to claim the sky for her own. And all will know the power of my dark and jeweled sky. When all the Earth is wrapped in an eternal lullaby! So say goodnight to this, the final setting of the sun, tomorrow dawns in darkness, the nighttime has _begun_!" I sang as the sky became dark.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Jasper ran out of the house and looked at me. "Moonstone!" yelled Jasper. "What are you doing Moonstone?!" cried out Pearl. "Im protecting us from him! If Sunstone can't reach the sun, than he can't beat me!" I say. "This isn't right!" Garnet yelled. I smiled calmly and let a ball of my aura form at my fingertips. "You'll thank me when his gem is nothing but dust. I have to protect you." I said, firing the blast. Everyone ducked out of the way.

"No!" Garnet yelled, leaping up to my level. I summoned my scythe and Garnet caught the blade with a single gauntlet as I hurled it at her. "Why don't you see? This is the only way!" I yell, pulling out a morning star with three spiked balls on chains on it. "Stop!" Jasper yelled, I summoned my wings and flew at Jasper. "Im doing this for you all!" I screamed. "You can't do this! Humans need light!" Pearl cried out as I swung the morning star at her. I felt the air grow cold as I suppressed a shiver. I realized they spoke the truth. I lowered the weapon and shot into the sky. I flew away as fast as I possibly could. I just wanted this to end. I felt a tear drip onto the ground, the flower it hit crystalized. "Moonstone!" Garnet yelled, kicking off the top of the temple and trying to catch me. I evaded her as she plummeted into the ocean.

I just kept flying. I had to clear my mind a bit.

I looked at the ocean's surface as I skimmed one wing into it, making ripples shatter its surface. I blinked and a terrified young face looked back at me. She had platinum blue hair and a terrified gaze, a single tear leaked out of her eyes and her pale skin made her look even more scared. Her blue eyes darted bck and forth as tears welled in them before spilling again.

Than she was replaced with my own face.

I felt Garnet grab my ankle and drag me under as we swam back.

But I was only thinking of the gem I saw in my vison.


	14. note

The trailer won't load for some odd reason.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13: Holding back unshed tears

 _ **This chapter is defining more on Moonstone's role with Amethyst and Steven**_

I was silent as I sat on the couch, Pearl held the crystalized flower in her hands, the delicate pink petals shining in the dim moonlight. Nobody spoke as we just looked at each other. Steven broke the silence, unaware at the unspoken conversations happening all around him.

"Sunstone is real? Is he… really going to kill you Moonstone?" the young boy asked. I hung my head and patted the seat next to me for Steven to sit in, he sat down next to be and I took one of his hands in my own. "Yes, he is very real. I have visions of him every time I try to sleep, every time they get clearer on what he is going to do… I don't know what the stars have written for my fate yet. I don't know how he even existed. But all I know is that he can't come here, or else he'll kill you all. He won't acknowledge your power or your titles as Crystal Gems. He'll just see you all as obstacles and shatter you on the spot. I am doing my best to protect you, but in the end… it might not even matter…" I say bitterly, a million possible paths for the future unfolding in my mind, every one of them leading to the same fate- my demise.

"Well he won't hurt you Moonstone! I'll try to help you in any way I can." Steven said boldly. His brave words and goofy face made me crack the smallest smile. "No Steven, but I appreciate your efforts. Sunstone will be terrifyingly powerful, even compared to the Diamonds. She's a gem made superweapon. Created, not made, just to shatter me." I said, standing up. Amethyst walked up to me, her head down and her posture stiff. I gently tilted her head up to face me as I saw tears welling in her eyes.

"I… don't want to lose you Moonstone…" she sniffed. I knelt down and brushed a lock of hair out of her face and wiped below her eyes to collect the unspilled tears. Amethyst quickly threw her arms around me and buried her face in my long hair, her shoulders shaking in sobs. I rubbed her back and gently picked her up, setting her on my lap as she cried, rocking her in my arms.

"Amethyst… are you ok?" Steven asked. Pearl nodded softly and guided him away from us.

"Amethyst and Moonstone have a very close relationship. Moonstone, Rose and I were the ones who found her in the Prime Kindergarten years ago, but Moonstone was the one who looked after Amethyst when she first got here, she taught her how to fight and shapeshift. She was the closest thing Amethyst had to a mother. Rose was also helpful in filling that role of maternity, but with Rose gone and the threat of Moonstone being shattered, it's a lot of stress for her, and Moonstone is picking up on Amethyst's state of being and it's dragging her down too. Moonstone is very protective of her as it's kind of like the human mother child relationship. But as they say with humans, when something is wrong with the parent, the children pick up on it too. So it is best to leave them alone for now." Pearl explained. Steven nodded and walked towards the door.

"Steven, where are you off to?" I asked, placing the now calmer seeming Amethyst on the ground. "Im going to see Connie, I'll be back for… Dinner?" Steven said. "Breakfast. It's 10:45." I corrected. "And Ames, we'll have tea, just the two of us…" I added gently stroking Amethyst's hair. "That'd be nice…" Amethyst mumbled, her eyes still red from crying as her voice cracked a bit.

I walked towards the cabinet where the tea was held, but Pearl raced past me and said hurriedly. "Moonstone, its fine! I-i-I'll do it for you! My treat!" she said, plucking out two teabags of Earl Grey and one of Mint for herself. In a blur, she had set a kettle on the stove full of water and was currently heating it up. I reached for the mugs but Pearl beat me to it, grabbing a black mug, a dark blue mug and a teal mug.

The water started boiling as the high whistle of it made me wince a bit as I hated the loud noise. Pearl snatched the kettle off and turned off the stove and placed the teabags with the corresponding mugs and placed the blue and black mugs in front of me and Amethyst respectively. She than sat down on the couch and placed her mug on the table as she watched it intently as it steeped.

"I never knew watching tea steep interested you so much Pearl." Connie said as she and Steven ran back in. "it is actually very interesting if you have the patience to- _**Moonstone and Amethyst put that sugar down right this instant!**_ " Pearl snapped at me and Amethyst as I had a gallon container of sugar opened up and I was about to start pouring it in my cup but Pearl leapt up and snatched it from my hands, spilling a bit on the table that I quickly swept up and dumped in my mouth. "Pigs." Pearl said, sniffing angrily. "Oh come on Pearl, we're not pigs. THIS is a pig!" I said as me and Amethyst shapeshifted into pigs and started rolling around causing Steven and Connie to laugh.

In that moment, Garnet and Jasper walked in "Garnet help me!" Pearl hissed. Garnet and Jasper said nothing but in a heartbeat, four pigs were rolling around, laughing, well, Jasper was a boar actually but this still drove Pearl up the wall. "Oink Oink Oink!" I snorted "Oinkity Oink!" Amethyst grunted back. "OINK!" Roared Jasper and Garnet charged the boar. "OINK!" Garnet roared in return.

"What are you guys even saying!?" Connie laughed, holding the wall for support as she was doubled over in a fit of giggles. "Ancay ouyay peaksay igpay atinlay?" I said. Pearl sighed. "You were just saying Oink now you are speaking in Pig Latin!" she said in irritation. "Darn it!" Garnet said. "Ok guys, fun's up…" Jasper said, turning back and we all followed.

I stepped over to my cup and put it to my lips, and spat it all out. "atWhay onyay earthyay idday youyay idiotsyay oday otay ymay eatay!?" I snarled. "I did nothing to your tea Moonstone!" Amethyst yelled. "Iyay utpay othay aucesay inyay ityay oonstoneMay. eway allyay owknay owhay uchmay youyay atehay ityay." Pearl said with a smirk. Everyone gasped as I started ranting in Pig Latin at Pearl "yWhay idday youyay utpay othay aucesay inyay ymay eatay earlPay iyay earsway otay odGay iyay illway etgay youyay andyay youyay illway aypay orfay isthay orrifichay actyay youyay avehay oneday iyay illway ashtray youryay oomray andyay iyay illway eltmay allyay youryay elovedbay ordssway intoyay ingotsyay atthay iyay illway useyay otay akemay ayay eaponway otay ashbay youryay inytay ittlelay erfectpay ullskay inyay andyay youyay illway aypay orfay ethay ercilessmay imecray ofyay uiningray ymay eatay!" Pearl's eyes narrowed at my words and snapped back a retort that made me launch myself at her "Youyay eservedday ityay oonstoneMay andyay ifyay iyay eltfay ikelay ityay iyay ouldcay ustjay archmay intoyay youryay oomray, orchtay youryay ardengay, estroyday youryay ibrarylay andyay ashtray allyay ofyay youryay oomsray! ethay actyay ofyay uttingpay othay aucesay inyay youryay eatay asway elightfulday andyay iyay illway otnay esitatehay otay oday osay againyay asyay youryay acefay asway icelesspray, orfay iyay, ethay enegaderay earlPay illway onquercay youyay andyay anquishvay youyay intoyay othingnay utbay aingray atthay iyay illway useyay orfay ymay eatay! ahahahay!" faster than a blink of an eye, Pearl snaked under me and flipped me on my back, leaving me gasping for air as my eyes Smolderedc in fury as I managed to choke out a final phrase in Pig Latin

"Youyay'evay onway orfay ownay enegaderay earlPay utbay iyay illway etgay ymay engeancevay orfay atwhay youyay avehay oneday otay emay onyay isthay ayday, iyay illway otnay estray untilyay youyay avehay aidpay ethay icepray orfay isthay actyay andyay ufferedsay asyay ueday alledcay." I than reared up and disappeared into my room in a heartbeat, letting the blue mug shatter on the floor.


End file.
